


The Perfect Tree

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry takes Eggsy and Daisy shopping for a Christmas Tree.





	The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hy3rid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hy3rid/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! I hope you had a great time during the holidays :D
> 
> I decided to write about one of my favourite christmas tradition I still have with my parents to this day and it's to go pick up a natural Christmas tree for their house! I hope you enjoy this <3

For once, Eggsy is glad that he decided to set a good example for Daisy and that he put he bundled himself up in his big coat with his scarf, his hat and mittens too.

Being a spy, he's been in colder weather than this, but it's still a shock to his system after nearly a full week of staying inside by the fireplace.

If if wasn't for his promise that they would go _today_ , he would have waited in the hopes that the air warms up a bit. But as Harry pointed out, there’s no guarantee such thing will happen in the middle of December and the longer they wait, the more they risk not having a tree in time for Christmas.

At least, not a real one.

He's right, of course he is, but it doesn't make the weather any less cold. Harry better makes them on of his famous Hart Hot Cocoa when they return home to warm them all up.

“Daisy! What did I say?” He calls out before she can run towards the trees as he's certain she was about to do.

His suspicions are further confirmed when she turns to him with an innocent expression she picked from Harry.

“That I am to hold your hand or Harry's and not let go while we're at the market.”

“That's right.” He doesn't reprimand her for thinking of doing otherwise. As long as she hasn't actually done it, there is no reason to punish her. Instead he holds out a hand which she grips and they wait until Harry rounds the car and gets on her other side before walking to the trees that are displayed.

Eggsy feels like they're a small family of marshmallows rather than human beings, but he consoles himself that the few other people trailing between the tree don't look much better.

Daisy lets go of his hand, but he doesn't say anything when he notices it's because she's grabbed onto Harry's and is shaking it energetically.

“Harry, Harry, Harry!”

“What is it Princess?” He’s smiling but a pointed look is enough to calm her down a bit and she stops shaking his hand and only holds on.

“We need to get the biggest tree!”

“Do we now?”

“Yes! It has to bigger than me! And Eggsy! And you too! That way Santa can put even more presents under it!”

Eggsy's laughs fondly at his sister logic and it turns even more fond when Harry nods with all the seriousness in the world.

“You're entirely right Princess. We'll have to choose carefully then.”

They set off together and Eggsy trails after them, wisely deciding to let them choose whatever tree they want. Harry knows better than he does what will fit or not in his living room after all.

It doesn't take as long as he thought it would before they stop in front of a tree that is more or less of a height with Harry. From Daisy's vantage point, it must look higher and she won't make the difference when they'll have put on the star at the very top.

“Eggsy? What do you think of our find?”

He makes a show of examining it, walking around it slowly.

He finally cracks when Daisy starts begging. “Please Eggsy, can we have this one, please?”

“Of course flower we can. It's perfect! You and Harry chose well.”

She beams at him and he just has to pick her up and hug her close to him.

Over her shoulder, he can see Harry smiling that private smile of his, the one he only gets when he's truly content.

“I'll go fetch one of the vendor. Stay here so that no one tries to steal our tree.”

But before he goes, he takes the time to give a quick kiss to Eggsy and then rub his cold nose against Daisy's cheek, making her squeal in delight.


End file.
